Integrated circuits, such as memory devices, are often installed within a host device. For example, the integrated circuits may be installed in a printed circuit board via soldering or other type of connection method. After installation, the integrated circuit may provide functionality to the host device.
There are instances where it is desirable to test the integrated circuit. Testing on the integrated circuit may be performed either before installation within the host device or after installation. One way to test the integrated circuit after installation is to remove the integrated circuit from the host device. However, this may prove difficult and may damage the integrated circuit in the process.